


Birthday kisses

by eisneRiegan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday Presents, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Romantic gestures maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/pseuds/eisneRiegan
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Birthday kisses

"Okay, that's it for today." Byleth told her class, looking around at them, making sure to make eye contact. "Don't forget to do your homeworks. And those who are on stable duties, don't be late."

She pointedly looked at Lorenz at that. "Are we clear?"

Lorenz only frowned at being singled out like that, while Claude only chortled from his seat.

"That was only once, Professor." Lorenz told her indignantly. "I was...preoccupied with the ladies and–"

"Enough, Lorenz." Byleth cut him off. "You left Marianne to do almost everything last time. I want you to make it up to her this time. Understand?"

Lorenz glanced at Marianne guiltily before clamping his mouth shut.

Satisfied with that, Byleth dismissed everyone from the classroom.

Turning to her table, she started gathering her things, thinking that maybe she still has some time to spend in the sauna to relieve the stress.

Or maybe she can spar with some of the Knights. They're supposedly the strongest, that even her dad said he wouldn't dare run from them.

While she highly doubts anyone is stronger than her dad, if he's giving them that much praise, it's worth seeing for herself.

"Hey, Teach." Claude cheerfully approached her, skipping towards her table, his hands behind his back.

Byleth looked up at him, frowning. "Did you forget something?"

Claude only winked at her, giving her a charmingly warm smile. "Well, kind of."

He brought his hands out and placed a small box on her table, along with a folded letter.

"I was told it's your birthday today." He told her, sliding his small gift towards her. "So this Golden Deer of yours got you something for your special day."

Byleth blinked twice at that, uncomprehending. Claude's smile is starting to falter when she made no move to take the gift.

Did...he got the date wrong?

Or did they gave him the wrong date so he can make a fool out of himself? 

"Uh, Teach?"

Byleth blinked again, looking down at the calendar on her table.

Then it clicked.

"Oh. It's that day..." She said softly, then gave Claude a small smile. "Sorry, I've lost track of the days...normally, Dad wakes me up to a special breakfast he made..."

"I see..." Claude replied slowly, wondering how can she even forget her own birthday. Normally people would shout it out to the world that it's their birthday.

Then again, if Jeralt has somehow created some kind of tradition with her on her birthday and he's not around to do it because of his work, no wonder Byleth got a bit lost.

Byleth then picked up the small box and opened it.

Inside is a simple bracelet with the basic outline shape of a deer's head and antlers, studded with small, semi-precious gems.

"I originally wanted to give you something more personal." Claude admitted as Byleth picked up the bracelet to take a closer look. "Something I made...but...Hilda said my work is terrible..."

Byleth gave him an appreciative smile. "Thank you, Claude."

Claude's cheeks warmed at that, and he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Well...uh...I know a bracelet might get in the way if we're out there fighting or sparring..." Claude started to say as he reached out to take it from her hand and placed it on her left wrist. "But since we only go out there a few times, it surely won't hurt for you to have this. Women deserves a trinket or two."

He held her hand, admiring the bracelet on her, while at the same time marvelling at the fact that her hand is surprisingly soft.

She probably takes time to take care of her hands whenever she's not working with any kind of weaponry.

And Claude is finding himself liking it, holding her hand in his.

He knows he should let go of her now but he won't get another chance like this.

He moved his thumb and forefinger down to her ring finger, touching it lightly, and guessing what her size is.

It's an entertaining thought, having her wear a ring that came from him.

It would surely look pretty on her.

Claude held back on the chuckle he wanted to let out.

Look at him, jumping straight into a proposal just because she accepted his gift.

His parents will have a field day if ever they learned of that.

Which they won't because he's not going to share that with them.

Stories about Teach like this is just for him. And maybe Nader. Whom he hopes won't write home as soon as Claude turn his back to gossip with his folks about how little Claude is starting to become a real man.

Or at least half a man, because he's just another schoolboy having a crush on their pretty teacher.

"Claude?"

Claude jolted at that, looking up at her.

"Yes?" He croaked, then cleared his throat out of embarrassment. "I mean, yes Teach?"

"Is something the matter?"

"Huh? No, no... Nothing at all... Why, uh, did you ask?"

Byleth frowned at him, concerned. "Are you sure?"

Claude flashed her another bright smile.

"Yes, of course. I was just thinking what we should eat in the dining hall for your birthday. I wanted to cook something for you but they'd never let me behind the stove without you."

He put down their hands, though he locked his fingers loosely around hers.

There's another gift he wanted to give her. But he's not sure if it's appropriate.

They are teacher and student after all.

But this is the only time he can do it since he can't sneak into her room and give it to her while she's sleeping. She's probably a light sleeper and he doesn't fancy getting grappled.

The Academy is deserted, with only cats prowling about. It's a good, private place to give the other gift.

"Say, Teach?"

"Yes?"

"I...well...there's this another...tradition, if you must, in my hometown where...well...and that we're teacher and student so maybe it's not appropriate..."

"Claude, I hate stuttering. Out with it."

Claude gulped at that, then smiled at her. "Well, I have another gift for you. Something personal, since the bracelet I made didn't pass the Hilda Quality Test. If it's okay with you...?"

Byleth raised her eyebrows questioningly. "If it's something from your hometown, I won't be familiar with it. So I'm not sure if it's okay or not to decline."

"Right...right..."

"But since it's a gift from you...I guess I can trust you not to poison me..."

Claude chuckled at that. "Teach, you're the one who presented to test out that poison for me. And that stomach ache you experienced wasn't from my poison. They cooked the mushroom wrong in the dining hall..."

Byleth leaned back on her table, resting her butt at the edge, her hand still loosely holding Claude's.

"I'll take your word for it. Now what's this other gift?"

Claude took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then winked at her playfully. "You've got to close your eyes first."

Byleth gave him a doubtful look before closing her eyes.

Heart pounding, Claude took in calming breaths as he stepped closer to her. Leaning down slightly, he placed his free hand on the edge of the table to support himself.

Well.

No more hesitation.

He pressed his lips lightly on hers for a good ten seconds before pulling away, his ears a bit red.

(Outside, Hilda, who was peeping through the window, choked on her snack because she did not expect Claude to do that.)

He gave Byleth a nervous chuckle when she opened her eyes, confused on what he did.

He should have expected that kind of reaction. At least he didn't get slap, but her confused look kind of hurt him.

Fast forward to five years later, and the two of them found themselves having some tea after dinner on her birthday again outside her rooms, sitting at the bench and watching the stars.

"It's nice to have at least one day for relaxing, doesn't it, Teach?" Claude said as he warmed his hand on his teacup.

"Yes, I suppose... I feel bad for relaxing that much when we're suppose to be coming up with a plan to end this war..."

"Nah, you deserve the rest. You've been working nonstop, the stress was actually showing on your face."

The two of them lapsed into silence, enjoying each other's company.

Claude then stretched out one arm upward, rolling his shoulder, before casually draping it across the back of the bench, his hand resting near her shoulder.

His fingers idly brushed the fabric of her shirt, as he took a sip of his tea.

"Claude?"

He moved his hand quickly away from her, as if burned.

"Yes Teach?"

"Won't you call me by my name on my birthday at least? I'm not your teacher anymore."

Claude stared at her. "I...uh..."

Byleth only smiled sadly at that, looking back down at her teacup.

She guess he got so used to that nickname, he probably have forgotten what her name is.

"By the way, Claude."

"Yes?"

"Do you remember what you did five years ago on my birthday?"

Claude nervously took a sip at that, and didn't put down the cup even though it's nearly empty.

He doesn't want to speak about it.

He's ashamed of himself, for doing that.

He didn't consider her feelings on the matter. She did say she has no idea what he was talking about so she doesn't know if it's alright for him to do it or if it's okay for her to say no.

Byleth chuckled at his defensive action.

"I knew you were lying to me about that being a tradition where you grew up." She told him pointedly, to which Claude looked away from her, his teacup still on his lips.

"Well, Claude?" she prompted him, looking at him carefully. "Care to explain yourself?"

Claude's eyes darted to look at her then he looked away, his ears getting red.

Amused by his reaction, Byleth moved closer to him, inclining her head to get a good look at his face.

Claude persisted, looking away from her and not taking the teacup away from his lips.

In a pique, Byleth poked his side and he jerked sideways away from her, almost falling out of the bench.

He looked at her indignantly, lowering his cup but his lips still attached to it.

After several minutes of poking of his side, Byleth gave up and emptied her own cup.

Standing up, she looked down at Claude.

"Shame. I was hoping to collect five years worth of that tradition of yours but I guess things have changed. Sorry for being insistent about it."

Claude stared at her, as he finally lowered his cup and his mouth slightly open in shock from what he had just heard.

Byleth took his cup for her to clean up, and she only gave him a nod for goodnight as she went back into her own room while Claude sat there, watching her go.

A part of him screamed to follow her.

She likes him! Another part of his brain screamed in joy. She wouldn't say that if she doesn't, right?

But the stupid part of him rooted him there on that bench.

No, no, no.

He can't have her sad on the last hours of her birthday.

He could give her the ring he bought as soon as he was named Duke Riegan, and then give her five years worth of their new tradition.

But he's going to make it an every day tradition if that happens.

She deserves it.

But he remained seated there, staring at her stupidly as she closed her door.

He scrambled up to his feet, almost tripping over the low set of stairs leading to her room.

He knocked on the door impatiently.

Byleth opened it, confused to see him standing there.

"Claude?"

"I...uh...forgot to give you something." 

His cheeks warm, he quickly leaned down to peck her on the lips and pulled away, scratching the back of his neck.

He's too embarrassed by his action.

"Erm. Right. That's it. Uh. Goodnight, Teach."

Byleth stared at him, her own cheeks dusted pink.

BONUS: 

They heard Hilda booing at one side.

"Why can't you properly kiss her, Claude?" Hilda demanded as she popped out of the crates and barrels next to Byleth's door. "Do I have to show you how to properly kiss a woman?"

"What the–? Hilda!" Claude exclaimed. "How long have you been there? And I'm not going to kiss you!"

Hilda marched up to them, dusting off the dirt, scowling at Claude.

"You don't have to know how long I was hiding. But you are hopeless! I was expecting you'd be spending the night in her room, or bring her to your room. You can't even kiss her right."

"Hilda, I did not taught you to spy on your own allies." Byleth frowned.

"Oh, don't worry. Everyone had their eyes on you two. Waiting for you two to get on with it." Hilda told her. "But since Claude can't even do one thing right, it's up to me to show him how it's done."

Hilda unceremoniously grabbed Byleth, as she tiptoed to reach her face.

Claude's quick instinct saved Byleth from getting smooched by Hilda, putting his hand inbetween their faces.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Jeez." Claude said, grimacing when he felt Hilda's lips touched the back of his hand. "I didn't expect you'd actually try and kiss Teach."

Yeah, he's still wearing his gloves, but her lipstick left a mark on it.

It's going to be annoying to clean it.

"How do you expect me to show you then? I'm not going to kiss you." Hilda retorted. "Well then, I'll leave you two to it."

With a flick of her hair, she walked off, leaving the two standing there, staring after her.

"Is it just me or Hilda is a little bit too much invested on us?" Claude asked.

"You don't think they're running a betting pool about us?" Byleth frowned. "It sounds like it's been going on for a while..."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before bursting out in giggles.

"Where do you think Hilda bet her money on?" Claude asked her again.

"Seeing that she actually tried to show you how it's done... She placed her bet tonight."

Claude grinned at her, stepping closer. "Well, I guess we'll help her win the bet tonight. I hope Lorenz lost."

"Claude." Byleth frowned, chastising him.

"What?" Claude mumbled as he tipped her chin up. "He made me do all the work, picking up the rubbles..."

Byleth rolled her eyes at him. Claude then leaned down to properly give her a kiss.

From somewhere with a good view, Hilda grinned at Lorenz.

"Looks like I won tonight." she said in a singsong tone.

"No you did not. You tampered with it." Lorenz pointed out. "Ugh, but why would the Professor choose Claude of all people..."

"I did not tamper with it. You saw him kiss her before I even jumped out. And now that he walked into her room and closed the door, I'm obviously the winner."


End file.
